


Предложение века

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Высокий рейтинг. [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Эшли нравится секс. И Деклан МакРей.





	Предложение века

Эшли нравился секс. Было в соединении тел что-то не только глубоко интимное, но и освобождающее. А если партнёр к тому же умел работать пальцами и языком, у него появлялся шанс на вторую ночь. И даже третью. С одним парнем Эшли встречалась почти полгода (у него был очень талантливый язык, во всех смыслах), но домой никогда его не приглашала. Не из-за мамы — Хелен к личной жизни дочери относилась спокойно, разговор о «птичках и пчёлках» они давно пережили, а когда Эшли собиралась на выпускной бал, Хелен вручила ей пачку презервативов и объяснила, что такое безопасный секс и как не попасть в неприятности. Просто Эшли представляла монолог в духе: «Милый, знакомься — это русалка Салли, а вот к кальмару лучше не подходить — сожрёт», и её пробивало на нервный смех. Даже если бы «милый» не грохнулся в обморок, ситуация всё равно вышла бы… неловкая.

Сейчас всё усложняли клыки и острые когти. Хотя… стоило, наверное, поблагодарить Небеса, наследственность и удачу за то, что эксперименты Культа, призванные активировать способности Эшли, не повлияли на её либидо. Правда, она была вынуждена признать, что поход в бар с целью кого-нибудь «подцепить» потерял свою привлекательность. 

Однажды, ещё до похищения, к Эшли пристал потный тип, изо рта которого несло перегаром. Слова «нет» он не понимал. Позже, за баром Эшли сломала ему челюсть и унеслась на мотоцикле в закат, точнее, в рассвет. Теперь она опасалась, что подобные выродки переломом челюсти не отделаются. А она и так пролила много крови. Хватит. Никакого насилия.

Поэтому вечером, переодевшись в платье на бретельках (чтобы потом не возиться с молниями и застёжками), Эшли вплыла в кабинет Деклана МакРея (бывший кабинет дяди Джеймса). Краситься она не стала — Деклан был не из тех, кого впечатляли короткие юбки и яркий макияж. Эшли он нравился по другой причине: ей импонировало его непрошибаемое спокойствие в любой ситуации. И, возможно, Эшли хотелось немного свести его с ума и посмотреть, что получится.

Деклан стоял у окна, задумавшись о чём-то, и не сразу отреагировал на её присутствие.

— Эш? Что-то случилось?

— Да. Мне кое-что нужно.

Эшли шагнула к нему, взяла его лицо в ладони и поцеловала. Конечно, она не стала бы этого делать, если бы не чувствовала, что тоже нравится Деклану, и возражать он не будет. К её большому облегчению, Деклан ответил на поцелуй. Тем не менее, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, он спросил:

— Эш? Это что такое?

Эшли хищно ухмыльнулась.

— Предложение века. Ты. Я. Оргазм. Что думаешь? — Деклан замялся, и она недобро прищурилась: — Какие-то сомнения? Твои штаны намекают, что ты не против.

Щёки Деклана вспыхнули румянцем.

— Просто я боюсь тебя разочаровать. У меня долго никого не было.

Долго — это после Джеймса. Полтора года прошло. Год и четыре месяца из этого срока Эшли провела в Портленде, в местном отделении Убежища. А потом позвонила Деклану и заявила, что прилетает в Лондон следующим утром, и не мог бы он её встретить? Как говорится, наглость — второе счастье.

— Это не страшно. Мы не будем заниматься чем-то архисложным. На первый раз, — мягко произнесла Эшли и потянула его к своей комнате. В спальне, которую он когда-то делил с Джеймсом, Деклан не ночевал, предпочитая дремать на диванчике в кухне.

Эшли спихнула на пол покрывало, отодвинула одеяло на край, чтобы оно не мешало. Платье скользнуло к ногам упавшей с ветки змеёй.

— Ну, чего стоим, кого ждём? Или «тебе секс нужен, ты с меня одежду и снимай»?

Деклан фыркнул, но раздеваться начал, и вскоре к платью Эшли присоединились его домашние штаны и футболка.

— Кто-то забыл про нижнее бельё? Мне нравится такой подход, — мурлыкнула Эшли и толкнула Деклана на кровать. Уткнулась носом в его шею. От Деклана приятно пахло: хвойным мылом и дорогим одеколоном. Она отстранилась, разглядывая вертикальный шрам на бедре слева и скопление веснушек под правым соском.

— Ты хочешь заняться сексом или съесть меня? — не выдержал Деклан. — У тебя очень плотоядный взгляд.

— Тебя успокоит, если я скажу, что ещё не решила?

Деклан рассмеялся, и Эшли заткнула его поцелуем. И потом не удержалась от довольного вздоха и низкого стона, когда внутри неё оказались ласковые пальцы. Они дразнили и возбуждали, но не переходили черту, за которой ощущения превращались в неприятные. Эшли чуть приподнялась, давая понять, чего хочет, и Деклан убрал руку. Эшли медленно, плавно опустилась на его член, замерла на мгновение, а затем начала двигаться в том же самом мучительно неторопливом темпе. Деклан не пытался перехватить контроль, позволяя Эшли делать всё, что ей вздумается: прикусывать его нижнюю губу, несильно царапать плечи, целовать так, как будто она хотела выпить его душу. И да, это был ни хрена не безопасный секс — без барьера из латекса, но Эшли это мало волновало. Культ позаботился о том, чтобы у неё никогда не было детей, а Деклан к собственному здоровью относился серьёзно, поэтому неприятности в виде болезней, которые не принято называть вслух, им не грозили. А потом Эшли накрыло волной безумного, безудержного удовольствия, и мыслей в голове не осталось совсем.

Придя в себя, Эшли обнаружила, что выпустила клыки и когти, и что у Деклана идёт кровь из прокушенной губы. Когти, слава богу, пусть и находились в опасной близости от его горла, но касались его плоской стороной. Деклан дышал часто и тяжело — его тоже нехило выкрутило оргазмом, и Эшли с изумлением поняла, что это учащённое дыхание вызвано отнюдь не страхом. 

— Тебя это заводит, — почти обвиняюще сказала она.

— Однако со вторым раундом придётся подождать. Я уже не молод, знаешь ли, — улыбнулся Деклан и поморщился.

— Ладно, герой-любовник, — Эшли хихикнула и подмигнула ему. — Поспим перед раундом номер два, но сначала обработаем твои раны. Где у тебя аптечка?


End file.
